What If Breasly's Loyal Subject Betrayed Him?
Here is a play writtened by Lord Jason Blademorgan, Enjoy Main Characters King John Breasly - King of England Prime Minister Goldtimbers- Prime Minister of England Lord Andrew Mallace- Chancellor of the Exchequer Lord Sven Daggersteel - Minister Of Warfare Lord Jason Blademorgan- Lord General Of the EITC Lord William Brawlmartin- Lord Lieutenant General Of the EITC Lord Maxamillion- EITC Lord General Act 1 -The Jungles scene 1 December 3, 1745. With the war over and having killed Spanish King Pearson Wright, the British Empire celebrates this glorious victory meanwhile others plot to avenge there king. On Board a war frigate shows two Spanish soldiers discussing about Future Plans with their new leader. Hippie: Sir what is to come of us and our nation!? Unknown Leader: All will be the same, there is nothing to worry about all we need to do is answer back to those tyrants! Jason Brawlmartin: What will be our answer back? We dont have our guild, Some of our men are missing. ' '''Unknown Leader: That I have already taken care of all of our soldiers are in a new guild. Speaking of which the new puppet leader is going to be George who is Gm of our new guild. And our answer back will be to attack their newest base, Isla Predida. Thankfully I already have spies in there which they gave me a blueprint to there base. ' '''hippie: Thats very good to hear, I'll be heading to that new guild sir! Unknown Leader: Alright then. Both Soldiers Leave Unknown Leader: They will pay.... they will all pay. ''' Act 1 scene 2' ''It has been over a month and few days since the British faced victory, the new military base on Perdida is completed and the Heads of the military base are both Lord Jason Blademorgan and William Brawlmartin. '' ''William Brawlmartin enters Jason Blademorgan's office. Jason Blademorgan: Brawlmartin! Are those pirates off to hang yet? William Brawlmartin: Um... they were hanged an hour ago sir. However, it's training time! Jason Blademorgan: When isnt it. Lord Maxamillion walks in. Lord Maxamillion: All men are ready for training. William Brawlmartin: Alright lets get started. All exits All EITC Soldiers Line up for a daily line inspection. Jason Blademorgan: Ok men, today we are going to try something different. Each Platoon will head into the jungles to there way point. When there, each platoon will then search the jungles for the other platoon to kill them. William Brawlmartin: Yes, we know what your thinking, but no. Each bullet is not made of led, but paint! It's harmless however, when you come back to base and there's paint on your uniform it resembles you have been shot and you are dead. Maxamillion: Commander Ishamel will lead the first platoon while John Warsmythe leads the second. Off to the jungles with all of you! All Soliders grab their weapons and head into the jungles. '' ' Act 1 scene 3 ' ''In the Jungles shows platoon 1 under Commander ishamel. there he sees something odd Ishamel: What is that? Ishamel with two other men go to take a closer look. When ishamel takes a closer look a shot is heard and ishamel falls to the ground. After hearing the gun shot spanish soldiers from the left start charging in on the platoon and shooting them. EITC Soldiers then pick up the wounded and heads for higher grounds. Tyler Crossbones: TAKE COVER THERE EVERYWHERE! Attacker: Just stay down and wait only shoot them at pointblank range! Meanwhile the second platoon where resting when they heard guns firing in the distance. John Warsmythe: What the bloody hell was that?!? That is not BRITISH TEA! that is french tea! You idiot!. Richard Sternsilver: Sir do you hear that? It sounds like gun shots. John Warsmythe: It must be the second platoon! But what are they firing at? Richard Sternsilver: Most likely a wasp, you can never tell with perdida. John Warsmythe: Send out a scout. Richard Sternsilver: Yes sir! While John sends his scout out he has the platoon follow the scout but at a slow rate. Meanwhile in Lord Jason Blademorgans office, him and Brawlmartin discuss of different flavors of tea. Jason Blademorgan: Well i for sure love the tropical flavored tea! Its so good you have to try it. William brawlmartin: I already have and its splended! When Jason Blademorgan goes to pick up his tea cup to drink a bullet goes strait through the cup. Jason Blademorgan: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!! MY TEA CUP! I WILL RIP THERE THROATS OUT! William Brawlmartin: SIR! We have more to worry about the spanish are attacking us! Maxamillion entered and appears to be shot. Jason Blademorgans calls for a medic to help maxamillion. EITC Medic: HOLD STILL MY LORD! Maxamillion screams in pain the medic goes to remove the bullet when.. EITC Medic: SIR! SIR! You weren't even hit! Theres no bullet. All you did was dislocat your thumb Maxamillion: *facepalm* Jason Blademorgan: Quick! Send out Coaleaston and his men to fight them' ' ''' Act 1 scene 4 '' In the jungles Platoon 2 is on there way to fight platoon 1.'' '''John Warsmythe: there they are i see them. FIX Bayonets! .Soliders attaches there bayonets. John Warsmythe:CHARGE!!! In there charge spanishs soldiers pop out from hiding and began to shoot up warsmythes platoon. Most soliders were able to take cover and were able to disarm some spanish soliders. they then head up to the hill where 1st platoon was. Richard Sternsilver: Weres warsmythe? Andrew : Dead sir, Im amusing your in charge. Richard Sternsilver: You, Were is your lieutenant.. um Ishamel? Tyler Crossbones: Dead sir. Richard Sternsilver: Leave the dead.. we must head back to base and warn the lords. Both Soliders from 1st platoon and second platoon then heads toward the main base through out the night. End of Act 1 Act 2 -Treason Scene 1 One Day later on the Island of Port Royal On legassa Minister of Warfare heads torward Prime minister goldtimbers office. Sven Daggersteel: Sir.... I have some bad news. Johnny Goldtimbers: What is it? Sven Daggsteel: Sir the EITC were ambushed on the base of isla Perdida. we believe it was the spanish. Johnny Goldtimbers: Oh my... how many soldiers and lords were lost!? ''' '''Sven Daggersteel: 500 EITC Soldiers, 200 of Coaleaston's marines, and 3 lords dead Johnny Goldtimbers: This is war then, I must head to Port Royal on battama and inform John of this, I want you to bombard Isla Perdida to kill all theSpanish. Sven Daggersteel: Yes sir! Both Exit. Act 2 Scene 2 '' '' Prime minister goldtimbers now sails to Port Royal on the lagassa server to inform John of the act of war the spanish has done. Hippie: So Goldtimbers have you carried out the plan? Johnny Goldtimbers: Yes its done plus i have sven right now bombarding isla perdida to make sure the EITC are dead. Jason Brawlmartin: WHAT!?!? Goldtimbers that wasn't part of the deal! We still have our soldiers there. Johnny Goldtimbers; Yes im aware of that however ive decided to go off plans a bit. you see... i never cared to avenge Pearson Wright i only lied. You see i only made a secrect alliance with you so i can get rid of the EITC. So they cant stop me from fulfilling my true plans. Jason Brawlmartin: And what can that be? Johnny Goldtimbers: oh you'll soon find out. oh wait you wont, You see i no longer require your services. When Goldtimbers turns around with a evil simle then gun shots are herd. Ryan Blademonk: Sir there bodies are going to be thrown off the ship with cannonballs strapped to there legs. Johnny Goldtimbers: Good Now i must get ready before i see the king. Act 2 scene 3 Johnny Goldtimbers arrives in London, he then heads to The Govenors Mansion where the king currently stays. there when he entered is john breasly sitting by his desk. Johnny Goldtimbers: Greetings sire. King Breasly; And hello to you. You wanted to tell me something? Johnny Goldtimbers: Yes, it seems the spanish launched an attack on the Base Of Isla Perdida and killed all of the EITC Soldiers there. King Breasly: Are you sure they killed all of the EITC? It doesn't seem like the spanish.. they would take them prisioner. Have you tooken the base back? ''' '''Johnny Goldtimbers: No sire i haven't im having sven bombard them. King Breasly:... You what?? YOU DIDNT EVEN MAKE SURE ALL OF THEM DIED AND YET YOUR GOING TO BOMBARD THEM?! What if there alive!?!? But now they wont be due to your arrogance! King Breasly: For this act you shaw be Prime Minister No more. Johnny Goldtimbers: I highly Doubt that. King Breasly: What? I freaking own this nation i can fire anyone i please that makes a idiotic move like you did. Johnny Goldtimbers: You forget I still control Parlament... Before i meet up with you i talked to them about wether you should remain king.. Right after Goldtimbers made that statement two british officers both Blake stewart and Ryan Blademonk holds cuffs in there hands with a arrest warrant from parlament to king breasly. King Breasly: Its treason then. Breasly then pulls out his sword and attempts to attack goldtimbers and his officers when, he falls down to the ground and causes a earthquakeafter jumping off his desk. King Breasly: CRAMP Cramp! OW! Goldtimbers then orders his officers to go invent the forklift then soon after they then pick up breasly and they drive him to goldtimbers ship. Goldtimbers then takes breaslys crown off the desk and places it on his head. End of Act 2 '' Act 3 -A suprising discovery scene 1 ''King Breasly then wakes up aboard goldtimbers ship heading for Tortuga. he then kicks the cell open and heads up to the main to see goldtimbers talking to a few of his officers. Breasly heads to the captains quaters and hides Johnny Goldtimbers: All is going as planned... i even invited the spanish to witness the killing of john breasly. Charles: Sir we arrived at tortuga! Nate Crestbreaker: Prepare the long boats! When Blake and Blademonk go down to the cells to get breasly they see his gone. Blake: BREASLY Escaped! ''' '''Johnny Goldtimbers: Search the ship! After searching the entire ship they were not able to find john breasly. Meanwhile On tortuga John Is running from a few british officers that spotted him. john then runs into the kings arm bar on tortuga where spanish soldiers and officers where in there. George sailward: Just where do you think your going? King Breasly: What cant i get a good drink every now and then? The spanish take john to the beach of tortuga and ties him to the front of the kings arm. Johnny Goldtimbers: Your time is up Breasly you had your chance to lead England now its my turn. Yes i admit i fooled sven into bombarding isla perdida to wipe out the EITC so i can take over Engla-''' '''Jason Blademorgan & William Brawlmartin: Your time is up goldtimbers! FOR KING BREASLY CHARGE MEN Jason Blademorgan Leads an attack on goldtimbers and the spanish close to breasly. William then unties john and they head to williams ship while jason and his men then started bombarding the spanish with grenades.they then rethreat and heads onboard williams ship. King Breasly: Did you die on perdida or something like that? Jason Blademorgan: Well its a long story.. ''' Act 3 scene 2' ''The Flashback starts off where the 1st and second platoons head off for the main base through out the night. Richard Sternsilver: There it is i see the base! Tyler Crossbones: There are dead soldiers everywhere. Richard Sternsilver: Lets take the back way. While taking the back way they see Lord Jason Blademorgan, William Brawlmartin and Maxamillion. Jason Blademorgan Appears to be stabbing a spanish soldier in the throat. Jason Blademorgan: NOBODY EVER BREAKS MY FAVORITE TEA CUP AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! ' ''He then rips out the throat of the spanish soldier then repeatly kicks him. '''Jason Blademorgan: Alright gentlemen spanish soldiers are everywhere on this island, we must get off this island by tonight! .The lords and the soldiers make there way toward the beach where they see a british Ship. Sven Daggersteel: Thoughs look like EITC Surivers! Get them on this ship. ' 'The Soldiers and lords get onboard Sven's Ship. Jason Blademorgan: I thank you sven for rescuing me and my men ''' '''Sven Daggersteel: Your lucky i found you just now Jason Blademorgan: And why is that? Sven Daggersteel: Goldtimbers ordered me to bombard this island. Jason Blademorgan: Goldtimbers doesnt have that kind of power to do thoughs kind of actions. Sven Daggersteel: I just follow ordered... now lets get you to Port Royal. ' 'FlashBack ends Act 3 scene 3 Jason Blademorgan: So i went to port royal than herd the news of your death sentence then came and rescued you. King Breasly: Well i greatly thank you for your heroic actions against that rebel. But now i must head back to England and gather the rest to fight off Goldtimbers. Lord Andrew Mallace enters the room. Andrew Mallace: My king as soon as i herd you where onboard i-''' '''King Breasly: Silence Traitor! Andrew Mallace: Wait allow me to explain! King Breasly: Explain yourself Andrew Mallace: Goldtimbers blackmailed Parlament to do as he wished thoughs who opposed it had arrest warrants out... luckly i manged to escape. Andrew Mallace: I wouldn't Recommend going back to England.... Parlament and goldtimbers already has the peoples support.. well he forces them to support them. Anyways the best thing you can do is go to france to gain nations support in this war. King Breasly: Alright... Blademorgan I will go to france while you stay here in the carribean and fight Goldtimbers and his men Also-''' '''Maxamillion: WAIT! I will go along with you to france my king for protection! King Breasly: Fine.. All exits '' Act 4 - Revolution scene 1'' '' ADDING MORE'' Ask in comments if you want to join Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Plays